


Imposter

by DarkShadeless



Series: Definitely not OSHA compliant [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dubious Morality, Murder, Sith being Sith, XD, nothing graphic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/pseuds/DarkShadeless
Summary: There is probably (at least) one imposter among them. Sar just wishes he could have a cup of kaf. Is that really too much to ask?
Series: Definitely not OSHA compliant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103309
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Imposter

**Author's Note:**

> This snippet jumped me and I had to write it immediately xD have fun  
> Brought to you by this post: https://darkshadeless.tumblr.com/post/632621492403879936

"I found Purple in storage," Shan intones gravely. He makes an entirely unnecessary dramatic pause. "Dead."

Well, Ragate _better_ be dead because Sar has more important things to do than attend an emergency meeting about a stubbed toe. The one about their kaf shortage last week was bad enough.

"That makes two. Too much for coincidence," is Harkun's brilliant addition. Oh _really._ Did anyone actually believe Karrid stumbled and fell on her own utility knife three days ago? 

Harkun didn't give a shit then, why does he now? 

His fellow crewmember's blue helmet turns to Sar and he has his answer. "I saw Orange cross through that area. He didn't report anything."

That rat bastard. Sar grinds his teeth. “Maybe I just didn’t care about it.”

Shocked silence falls. Oh, please. As if anyone on this damned ship hasn’t dreamed of offing one of their so called ‘friends’. Backstabbing is practically an official box to tick on your way up the corporate ladder in Empire Industries. In the privacy of his helmet, Sar rolls his eyes. “I was in navigation, you colorblind idiot, correcting our course. Which I should really get back to, before we ram an asteroid.” 

It’s not like anyone else is going to do it, either. 

Shan drums his finger on the tabletop. “That’s a heavy accusation, Blue. Can anyone corroborate your whereabouts, Orange?”

Why the fuck they are supposed to talk about each other in color coded code-names is anyone’s guess too. It’s useful enough planetside. In the cafeteria? Not so much. 

Sar is about to snipe at their self-elected security officer in his red suit, no matter how nice Shan usually is to him, when Timmns breaks his customary silence. “He was with me,” he says, quiet but sure. 

Sar snaps his mouth shut. 

“Thank you, Green.” Shan seems honestly relieved. Well, that’s sweet. Sar would miss him too, if somebody chucked him out into open space. “Anyone else see anything?”

What a bust. Nobody had seen nothing. Of course not. Whether they’ve got a murderous alien on board or just the usual murderous co-workers, they aren’t any closer to finding out. Sar jabs at the navigation console in disgust. “Hey, Somminik.” His task-partner’s helmet turns where he is poking at the wiring under the panel next to the entrance. He doesn’t make a sound but Sar doesn’t expect him to. He _is_ a quiet one. “I know where I was an hour ago. Where were you?”

There’s a pause. He keeps kicking the course into shape. You’d think they’d have an autopilot for this. 

“I was with you.” Smooth as you please, no inflection either way.

Hah. They might have run out of kaf and the whole damned crew can be glad Sar can solder in his sleep because that’s what he’s doing, but he’s not that far gone.

Somminik doesn’t move an inch. Neither does Sar. 

Today was the third time this month someone tried to get him booted out the airlock. 

With a last swipe Sar locks their new course. It should do, for now. “Huh. Guess you were.”

At the fuse-box Timmns finally seems to remember that bodies should look like they’re breathing. He keeps forgetting that. Silly thing.

Sar swirls the chair around, is about to suggest they get a snack and then he sees what his co-worker is doing. “What the fuck is that? Oh my stars, don’t touch that! Who did this?”

Timmns raises his hands and makes the gesture look perfectly calm somehow, where anyone else would look sheepish. “Shan, I think.”

It would have to be. Jesus. Sar shoulders him out of the way and gets a closer look at the mess. Seriously. If Shan was trying to short the whole thing on purpose it couldn’t be worse. “You’re both hopeless.” At least they’re trying though. Sar is the only one holding this ship together either way. “Where did my wirecutter get off to?”

Shan’s pocket, probably. He better remember where he left it this time, Sar isn’t crawling into a vent again to get his tools back.

* * *

_That was close._ _Does he... does he know?_

_I'm not actually sure._

_... right._


End file.
